ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
GAT/Battleroyal
In this mode, players are assigned to two teams of 10 players each. However, players are assigned to any of the teams randomly. This can be exploited by exiting and joining again to make the player go to the team they want. The objective of the players is to protect their assigned Core from the attack of the enemy team, while also destroy the core of the enemy team as well. Unlike normal matches, Battle Royale does not have friendly damages to self or other team mates over most attacks, including Crash Bombs. This mode features an exclusive map called Avyon Court, consisting of adjacent rooms which contain the Cores, Sub Cores and Rockets. Rules These are the conditions for winning the Battle Royale: *Obtain 200 points faster than the enemy team *When time is up, the team with more points wins How to earn points *By destroying the enemy core: 30 Points *By destroying a sub-core: 5 Points *By defeating an enemy: 1 Point Rockets 3 Rockets spawn at one side of each team starting point, each one respawning 12 seconds after they are taken off. (Red at the bottom, Blue at the top). They are the pinnacle of dealing with the cores, being the only item to be able to destroy it. However, as the rockets are heavy, the speed of the player will be reduced by 2 to 3 SPD stat while in possession. Team Core Laying at each end of the court, each team has a main core that takes two rocket hits to be destroyed. Every destroyed core yields 30 points to the enemy team, and it will regenerate after 12 seconds. When the enemy team attacks the core, a Warning sign will appear at the top of the screen. Sub Cores Lying around are several medium-sized mechanisms known as Sub Cores. There will always be one, and once destroyed, or left alone, it will teleport over to the next location. It will appear at every place except for Teams area, marked by the portal floor at the center of stages. Destroying the sub core yields 5 points, along with three usable items for your team. These are all the possible items that a Sub Core can drop: Invisibility Drink: Makes you temporarily invisible to enemies, but your allies can see you flashing. Grabbing anything can cause you to be visible to enemies, however. Trap Orb: When throwing this orb to the ground, it will set a trap that will encase anyone who walks over it in a cube. Team traps can be spotted on the map, these are marked with an orange circle. Fire Pillar Orb: When throwing this orb to the ground, it will set a fire pillar that will burn anybody who tries to walk through it. See Also Strategies Gallery Red Core.png|The Red Core Core blu.png|The Blue Core Core Blu Destroyed.png|The Blue Core destroyed after taking 2 hits. Sub Core.png|One of the Sub Cores and some usables. Missile Spawn.png|Players need to use the missiles in order to destroy the cores and sub cores. Warning Core Under Attack.png|When the core of your team is attacked, a Warning message will show up at the top of the screen. Avyon_Court.jpg|Avyon Court map overview, features a total of 11 rooms.